Hawaiin Vacation
by SweetTalkinStranger
Summary: The Host Club is enjoying winter break in Hawaii. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi venture off and enjoy some fun of their own! Threesome, smut, one-shot, complete. HxKxH pairing. Thank you!


Hello, hello! Back with a second story! Enjoy my super smutty; favorite threesome. HikaruxHaruhixKaoru Truthfully rated M for smut. I would not consider this twincest, just a tag-team format. I do not own these characters. Enjoy! ~STS~

On a gorgeous winter break day, the Host Club made their way to the beach. Having all gone on vacation to an exclusive resort in Kunai, Hawaii, they were settling in to a comfortable routine. It had only been a few days since they arrived, but they were taking full advantage of the villa and amenities at their fingers. They enjoyed breakfast on the terrace, massages, the ocean, and sleeping in.

Haruhi couldn't believe she was whisked off onto another crazy adventure with the Host Club boys. Even though Tamaki, Mori, Kyoya and Honey had all graduated, they all still insisted on lavish vacations and get together.

Truthfully, she admired all of them. The fact that they were all branching off onto different avenues of life, and still made time for each other was highly deserving of respect.

Kaoru and Hikaru each looped an arm through hers, and the three of them walked in tandem. They had grown into fine young men, changing away from their 'which one is Hikaru' days. Both had decided after graduation that they were going to go work with their mother as designers. Kaoru was a pencil to paper sketch designer, where Hikaru had the perfect eye for editing.

Haruhi was going to be moving to the United States after graduation. Having been accepted on a full scholarship to Yale University. She had always dreamed of being a lawyer like her mother.

At this moment in time, the winter break before graduating from senior year at Ouran, the Host Club was spending a glorious vacation on the ocean.

As they approached the private beach, Tamaki dropped back by the trio and admonished Haruhi slightly, "don't start any trouble at the beach my beautiful daughter."

"Cut it out Tamaki, you know that was ages ago," Hikaru sniffed.

"Of course Senpai, I'll make sure not to cause any trouble," Haruhi laughed. However, she had every intention of getting into some trouble with her two favorite boys. She squeezed both their arms a little tighter to her.

There was an amazing spread waiting for them when they arrived on the sandy shore. Umbrellas with lounge chairs underneath and beach towels laid out. There were coolers with drinks and fresh food items.

Kyoya looked over all the items and nodded his head, satisfied. He made some notes in his black journal and said to the group, "they will bring us our lunch in a few hours. Everyone go and enjoy themselves."

With that, the group started dispersing to do activities. Kyoya was laying in a lounge chair, scribbling away in his book. He had his cellphone out, and a small laptop balanced on his legs. He was busy running his corporation, even on vacation, to him that was relaxing.

Honey and Mori were blowing up inflatables, and Tamaki was busy making a sand castle.

"Want to go exploring?" Kaoru asked Haruhi and Hikaru.

They both nodded in agreement, and headed away from the group farther down the beach.

Walking as they did earlier, Haruhi held each of their hands, swinging them slightly. The beautiful blue ocean occasionally misted onto them when the breeze blew in. The sun was still low, as it was early in the day, but was already giving off a warm glow.

"Hey," Hikaru said, stopping suddenly. His stopping had pulled Haruhi's hand, which in turn pulled on Kaoru. "Look." He was pointing a little ways up a hill, where the top of a gazebo peeked through the palms and foliage.

"Let's check it out," Kaoru said. He dropped Haruhi's hand and followed his brother up the incline, weaving between rich flora and trees.

Cresting the top, they found a pretty little cabana. It was open, with thin linens draping the sides. Inside were several chairs, a small end table and a hammock. The chairs had some decorative pillows and blankets draped on the edge.

"How cute!" Haruhi exclaimed as she stepped through the linens. "I didn't know there was a place like this on our villa estate."

"Most estates have these littered around. It would be an ideal place to take your breakfast and read a good book while enjoying the view," Kaoru responded.

"I'm enjoying the view myself," Hikaru said, winking at his brother. He came up behind Haruhi, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

Her hair had grown from the boy short in freshman year to a chic feminine shoulder length. For Host Club purposes she had learned how to pin the hair up underneath to still give herself that boyish appearance.

Brushing the hair to one side, Hikaru nibbled gently at the pale flesh. He grabbed the bottom of her swimsuit cover and lifted it up over her head, dropping it to the ground. He slipped his hand down into her bikini bottom, rubbing a finger between her folds.

Haruhi sighed, as the usual pleasure bubbled up inside her.

Kaoru approached her from the front and placed his hands on both sides of her face, tilting her to look up into his amber eyes. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers, and captured her mouth in a scorching kiss.

Haruhi responded, reaching her arms up and around Kaoru's neck. Both the twins had gotten taller in their years, and even though Haruhi had grown some too, it wasn't enough to bridge the gap and she had to stand on her tip toes.

Hikaru moved his kisses down her shoulder. In her beach attire, it left plenty of skin to be explored, to be kissed. He pulled at the bikini strings at her back and waist, undoing them all.

Kaoru broke off his kiss from her, feathering kisses alongside her neck and jawline. "Whose turn is it?"

"Hika-" Haruhi moaned out, as Kaoru had taken her breast in his hand, toying with the nipple.

"Okay," Kaoru kissed Haruhi again, biting her lip hard enough to make her cry out. "Down you go."

Kaoru sat in one of the chairs, tossing the beach blanket down at Haruhi's feet. She kneeled and folded the blanket, setting it under her knees so the hard wood wouldn't bite into her skin. Placing herself between Kaoru's knees, she helped him shimmy out of his swim trunks. Exposing his erection that was so hard it curved up towards his abdomen.

Behind her, Hikaru also removed his swim trunks, tossing them off to the side. He kneeled down behind her, placing his hands lovingly along her sides, grabbing the flesh gently. He smacked her bottom playfully as he stroked himself a couple times.

Haruhi let out a moan of pleasure as Hikaru entered her. He was so thick, and she was already so wet with anticipation. He slid in and out gently a few times, warming her up. She was so tight that when he sank in to the hilt, they both let out cries.

Leaning forward, Haruhi took Kaoru in her hand, pumping him a few times. He tipped his head back against the chair, lifting his hips slightly in pleasure. She brought him to her lips, taking just the tip in her mouth and played with him.

"Haruhi, please," Kaoru let out a groan of frustration as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Not taking him all the way in yet.

Hikaru reached over her back and splayed his fingers at the nape of her neck, grasping some hair. He pulled her head back slightly and she let out a surprised yelp. "Now, now, is that any way to play with my brother? Hmm?" he slammed into her wet folds hard a couple times, causing her to cry out.

"My apologies," Haruhi said through hooded eyes. When Hikaru released her, she turned back to Kaoru and took him fully in her mouth.

Kaoru sat up straight, following his brothers lead and put his fingers in her hair. He didn't grip her hard enough to cause discomfort, but hard enough to have her set the pace he wanted.

Glancing up from her bobbing head, Kaoru locked eyes with Hikaru. The beautiful amber color was flecked with gold and shimmering with passion. He groaned aloud, and Hikaru responded with a groan of his own. He imagined it was like looking in a mirror.

"Don't come without me Hikaru," Kaoru said not breaking eye contact.

"Never, tell me when."

Haruhi relaxed herself as much as she could and deep swallowed Kaoru the way she knew he liked. Applying a solid pressure from base to tip, she grazed her teeth just enough on the way to the top that Kaoru bucked his hips and moaned.

Encouraged by the sounds and knowing that Kaoru was close, Hikaru sped up his thrusts. He reached one of his hands around Haruhi and covered her nether lips with his fingers. He slid her lips apart, finding the hard nub and rolling it around gently.

Haruhi flushed heavily, crying out as Hikaru played with her. He was rocking her hard, showing no mercy. She switched to rubbing Kaoru in time to the stroke she was receiving. Squeezing him with the same pressure she was being given.

As she rubbed him, she grazed the tip again with her tongue, sliding it over the slit. "Cum Kaoru," she demanded in a horse voice.

Kaoru, not breaking eye contact with Hikaru, thrust his hips hard into her hands twice more before letting out a sultry moan as he released himself into her mouth and onto her face.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi cried as his fingers ruptured her orgasm, sending her into spasms around his thick cock.

"Nnnn," Hikaru groaned as he sank all the way in, grabbing both sides of her bottom and holding her hard against him. He came so hard, he felt the tingling all the way to his toes.

The trio didn't move for some time, letting their breathing collect back to normal, as the lazy sex induced fatigue set in. They helped each other clean up with the towels, collected clothing and got dressed.

Holding hands, the three of them headed back towards where the group originally came down to the beach.

By the time they reached the others, lunch was being served, and the rest of the host club members were impatiently waiting.

"Took you long enough! Haruhi, they have desserts!" Honey exclaimed as he ran up to her, grabbing her from the twins and pulling her towards the assortment.

The twins each grabbed something to drink from the cooler and claimed a lounge chair.

"Vacations are good for the soul, or so I've been told." Kyoya said flippantly from his lounge chair.

Two sets of amber eyes landed on the dark haired boy. He was typing away on his laptop and paid them no mind. "I'll have to request someone stop by and clean the cabana."

"How did you?"

"Know-" the twins each began.

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya let out a dark laugh. "I have access to the entire Villa security system. Don't worry, I promise I didn't watch.

All of it-"

Fin

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, drop me a comment or a like. If you didn't like it, well that's fine too!

Love Always, Sweet Talkn Stranger


End file.
